Anti-Playdom Group
is one of a main gangs located in Petropolis. It's leader is CAT!. It is a gang mainly focused on defeating scammers and criminals. Despite being police-type gang, the group has criminal records and are treated as such but have immunity and don't get trouble that often. The gang started operating in Hillside (where the HQ is) and expanded to Suburbs and Power Plant after recruiting new members. The groups main action is attacking Playdom and his team but they usually fail or Playdom escapes. The group succeded in destroying Playdom Tower more than five times, destroying all of Playdom's machines and defeating some members. The group has different gangs as friends and usually help out in bad situations. In The Beginning... After refusing to buy Treats sale, CAT! was chasen out of Spain by Playdom. After finding a friend, they both create group that stops scammers. 7 years later, they recruit new members to help because two people is not enough. After surviving an inside attack, the group rebuilt the HQ and got a nice car. Later, an unexpected friend joins after he got scammed by his own boss and then they meet a crazy bird that uses some sort of profanity every two words and has wierd powers. After that, the group had two more members and this was enough to attack Playdom. After stealing his drugs, they celebrate while Playdom scams his another employee. This has turned down to recruit a master evil. Playdom got two test subjects which are an advantage to the group because one can speak to mind by words and fists and the other has many tecnologic-superhuman abilities. With that over-powered group, a victory was made. The Grand Thieving Cat Later on, CAT! decides to get rid of the drugs that were stolen earlier on. The deal goes less than successful and the group faces a crisis. This forces the group to steal everything to earn money. This causes a major trouble with the law and the group is now considered a criminal organisation like the other gangs. The group has to ask for help to three major gangs, where one refuses to and became enemies. Later, there are news about a golden plane landing in Petropolis. A rich, gold-obsessed Arab-American looks for someone to work with. Playdom is aware of this and both sides fight to get him. Anti-Playdom Group won, so far. After all of this, Playdom seeks revenge by saying that CAT! called the cops so the dealers will get arrested. A fire breaks out and all of evidence in the Motel were incinerated which gets the Bats to be released and to allow them to plan a game which will defeat everyone. Soon, a restaurant is opened and the group needs to mind it for a time. A Cold War and British theme is made and when both are used at the same time, better hide the nuclear reactor. After the restaurant is gifted, it is not bringing much income and the group is facing crisis again. They go and seek help from The Furries who agree to help if the group will help smuggle counterfeit fursuits into the city. While Playdom is playing with lasers, the group is being attacked by The Kings and the territory slowly becomes smaller. Crashalot introduces to CAT! "The Market". Here they find Playdom shopping and selling random stuff and look around if there is something to help them. After a short while, Playdom earns enough money and Bats are released. This puts the plan to be complete and ready to use. After an invitation to Playdom HQ, the group gets transferred into a "Stick Maze Of Death" game and needs to find a way out. The Bats then are successfully defeated and deported to Europe.